


AtlinMerrick: Limb from Limb - Russian translation - В клочья

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Warning for brief violence and homophobia, happy ending!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Джона Уотсона это стоило раны, стоило многих ран – познать глубину верности и любви, что скрывались за этими пронзительными серыми глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limb From Limb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242040) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

То был день для ярости.

Во-первых, он был солнечным. Не особо хорошо, если вы сделаны из молока и выбеленных костей и мела. То бишь, вы представляете собой особый сорт англичан.

Во-вторых, он был бессмысленным. Не особо хорошо, если вы хотели бы немного поработать в местной клинике, но ничего, абсолютно ничего, не подворачивалось. То бишь, вы Джон Уотсон.

Наконец, он был скучным. Нехорошо, если вы капризный, требовательный, одержимый навязчивыми идеями и очень, очень умный. То бишь, вы Шерлок Холмс.

Так что день был в самый раз для ярости, по правде говоря. Так что ярость они и получили.

 

* * *

 

Первый мужчина был ниже Джона, второй не выше. Позднее практически все – Лестрад, миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт – приписывали именно этому их жестокость, потому что людям отчаянно необходимо, чтобы у вещей были причины, даже очень умным людям.

Ярость этих двоих не имела ничего общего с их ростом, однако, она была связана с юностью, полной обыденного насилия, со взрослением в месте, где гнев казался единственным выходом для чувств, и где всегда были кости и стекло и сердца, ждущие, чтобы их разбили.

Если бы они говорили сами за себя, эти мужчины сказали бы, что Джон сам напрашивался. Потому что иногда, если вы белый и мужского пола, гетеросексуальный и злой, ну, иногда все оправдание, что вам требуется – это чтобы кто-то был черным, или женского пола, или гомосексуалистом. Если у вас было хотя бы одно из этих качеств – это было достаточной причиной, чтобы сделать вам больно. Черт возьми, это был светящийся указатель. Чертово разрешение.

Джон целует Шерлока на людях. Сперва, он был достаточно скрытным в этом отношении. Мир - это место, где все повернуто с ног на голову, и об этом армейский доктор знает не понаслышке. Так что когда они с Шерлоком стали любовниками пять месяцев тому назад, Джон думал, что будет стараться особо не выражать свои чувства публично.

Но к собственному удивлению, добрый доктор обнаружил в себе вполне закономерную уверенность в собственной правоте, потребность иметь все то, что есть у кого-то другого. А было у них простое право на виду у всех держать своего любимого за руку, нашептывать что-то на ушко милому, чмокать в прелестный ротик.

Так что достаточно быстро Джон тоже начал делать все это, возможно, проявляя инициативу даже больше, чем Шерлок, которому всегда было абсолютно наплевать, что там кто видел или думал.

Суть в том, что эти два негодяя? Они сказали бы, что Джон был совершенно очевидно голубым, так что сам напрашивался. Они видели, как он засунул язык в _рот_ второму гомосеку, и если это не типичный случай, когда кому-то надо срочно пообломать рога, то что тогда?

Проблема, вся проблема с тем, что случилось из-за этого, заключалась в том, что это не произошло сразу же, непосредственно после этого неаккуратного, глупого, очень публичного поцелуя, это случилось днем позже, когда Шерлок был зол на Джона, так что Шерлока рядом не было. Его не было рядом, когда Джон в нем нуждался.

* * *

 

Они не так много ссорятся. Люди считают, что они просто обязаны это делать. Они полагают, что темперамент Шерлока, его эксцентричность, его полные опарышей эксперименты будут испытывать терпение даже у святого, и, да, конечно, Шерлок нервный, особенный и близко общается с дохлятиной, но он также страстный, изобретательный и верный.

Так что они не часто на самом деле ссорятся, а когда и ссорятся, то поводом обычно становятся смешные вещи вроде того, является ли новый тостер – тостером _Шерлока,_ который должен использоваться для зловещего нагревания непроизносимых вещей, или новый тостер является тостером _Джона,_ который должен использоваться для поджаривания хлеба. Они оба настаивают, что старый тостер принадлежит другому, тостер, который стонет почти неприлично, что в конце концов стало настолько смущать, что даже Шерлок не горел желанием им пользоваться.

Но в тот день они поссорились не из-за этого. Речь шла о согласии, Джон настаивал, чтобы Шерлок получал его разрешение, чтобы взять дело, любое дело, и честно говоря, в такой формулировке, это звучало настолько глупо и смешно, что Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и объявил его «Умственно неполноценным и неадекватным.»

Слова были провокационными, но Шерлок был прав, и Джон знал это. Он также знал, что его собственный злой ответ был совершенно непропорционален поводу, и как только слова покинули его рот, Джон пожалел о том, что сказал, понял, что неправ, но все же позволил им вырваться.

«Семь из десяти дел, что ты сейчас _получаешь, -_ это благодаря мне, мне и моему блогу, благодаря им ты сыт, так что меньшее, что ты мог бы сделать – это проявить немного благодарности.»

В жизни Джона будет немного такого, о чем он будет сожалеть, и по большей части это будут слова. Потому что Джон не особенно болтлив, так что если он и начинает трепать языком, зачастую это от злости, и абсолютно точно лучшее время говорить вещи, о которых ты впоследствии пожалеешь, - это когда ты раздражен собственной бесполезностью.

Изначально Шерлок не ответил, потому что внезапно понял: Джон негодует и ищет ссоры.

Ну что же, не повезло. Шерлок не будет спорить в ответ, когда Джон действительно на это напрашивается, потому что Джон Уотсон даже близко не настолько хорошо оборудован для жгучих выпадов, как человек, который почти тридцать четыре года оттачивал этот ужасный навык.

Вместо этого Шерлок сделал нечто ужасное. Он извинился.

\- Извини, Джон. Ты прав. Я не прав. В следующий раз я спрошу твоего разрешения.

Шерлок больше даже не пытается качественно врать, особенно перед Джоном, и сейчас это помогло сделать Джона еще более раздраженным. «Я пойду пройдусь,» - сказал он.

И пошел.

* * *

 

Добрый доктор стоял на крыльце 221Б добрых пять минут. Сперва он подумал, не пойти ли в паб через несколько домов. Потом он подумал, не вернуться ли наверх. Наконец, он повозился с телефоном, почти послав смс Лестраду.

Потом, пожав плечами, он на самом деле послал смс – _Прости, милый. Прости. Пойду прогуляюсь. Скоро вернусь. –_ а затем Джон направился в сторону парка Сент-Джонс-Вуд, чтобы мозги проветрились и встали на место.

Он прошел всего пару сотен метров по Парк Роуд, когда раздались слова, совсем рядом.

\- Эй, пидор.

Позднее, именно на этом Джон зациклится, на использованном нецензурном слове.

Но Джон сперва его даже не услышал, нет. И тогда уродливый коротышка постарался, чтобы Джон услышал его уродливое низкое оскорбление, подойдя к нему вплотную и прошипев: «Эй, гомосек, я с тобой разговариваю.»

Джон представляет собой многое, что о нем говорят. Сильный, храбрый, да, конечно, он типичный маленький воин. Но чего большинство людей не знают, так это того, что он очень старательно не ищет драки. Кулак в лицо – получил ты его или отправил сам – это больно _и_ заставляет тебя говенно себя чувствовать впоследствии, неважно с какой стороны насилия ты стоял.

Так что Джон не стал связываться с рядом стоящим дураком, он просто продолжил идти. Разве что руки его больше были не в карманах.

\- Может, мелкий пидорас еще и глухой.

Джон резко выдохнул. Он не слышал второго, пока мужчина не оказался с другой стороны от него, _прикасаясь_ к нему.

Джон остановился в тот момент, когда почувствовал эти пальцы на затылке. «Отвали к чертям,» - сказал он, поворачиваясь, поднимая руку для замаха.

И больше он ничего сделать не успел, потому что как Джон ранее, эти двое напрашивались на драку, и они замахнулись одновременно, один, метя Джону в живот, второй - в голову.

Когда он оказался на тротуаре, Джон свернулся калачиком, и спокойная часть его мозга, та, что помогает его рукам не дрожать, эта часть подсказала ему оставаться лежать, защищая живот и грудь и лицо от ног, и в то время, как он так и поступил, другая часть его мозга бормотала _бей, бей, бей,_ и это тоже показалось хорошей идеей, и, возможно, когда он снова смог бы дышать, может быть, так бы Джон и поступил, да, это было бы неплохо для начала, но не прямо сейчас, потому что все становилось вроде как серьезным, вся эта ерунда с невозможностью дышать, так что ему на самом деле надо было сосредоточиться на том, чтобы расслабить сведенный судорогой живот, чтобы он смог –

\- Джон всосал резкий вдох, когда один из мужчин упал на него сверху, потом свалился на тротуар, в полном отрубе.

Джон застонал, его голова кружилась, потому что теперь он снова дышал, и потом он перевернулся и сел, но Шерлок опустился, опустился на колени над вторым мужчиной, и он вколачивал лицо мужчины в грязный тротуар, не один раз –

\- Шерлок!

\- не два –

\- Шерлок!

\- боже, нет, не три раза –

\- _Шерлок!_

Джон рванулся из положения сидя, свалил Шерлока со спины негодяя, хотя одна из его длинных ног все же ухитрилась его еще раз лягнуть, попав тому в челюсть.

\- Нет! – завыл Джон, обхватывая тело любимого, в то время как Шерлок дико трепыхался, словно что-то выпотрошенное и умирающее.

\- _Остановись!_

Но идущий под всеми парами грузовой поезд так легко не остановить, пока он не истратит всю инерцию или не сойдет с рельсов.

Шерлок милостиво сам об этом позаботился.

Он внезапно обмяк под Джоном и заплакал.

_Шерлок._

Джон произнес это не словами, а всем остальным, нежной рукой на щеке Шерлока, поцелуем в лоб, успокаивающим бормотанием на ухо любимого.

Но Шерлок не желал успокаиваться, потому что когда он отдает себя чему-то – чему угодно практически – этот мужчина, черт побери, бесконечно щедр. Так что Шерлок отдался своему горю, рыдая, словно он в каком-то месте был поломан, плача, словно голодный младенец, которого оставили одного слишком надолго.

Примерно в тот момент Джон заметил, как первый мужчина пошевелился, и тихо сказав, - «Побудь здесь,» - раскрыл сперва один глаз мужчины, потом второй, игнорируя вялое движение, когда тот попытался отвести его руку.

Удовлетворенный тем, что этот козел не был серьезно покалечен, Джон перешел ко второму, и еще до того, как он к нему прикоснулся, понял, что здесь все будет куда хуже.

_Почти точно сотрясение и внутричерепные травмы._

_Многочисленные ушибы._

_Вероятно вывих плеча. Нет, пусть будет два._

Оценивая ущерб, Джон набрал телефон скорой помощи 999, вслух повторяя все, что обнаруживал его осмотр, дважды повторившись, один раз потому, что у него слишком кружилась голова, чтобы сосредоточиться, а второй – потому что Шерлок задохнулся в собственных рыданиях так, словно его на самом деле _душили,_ а потом переполз ближе и попытался сделать окровавленного мужчину еще более кровавым.

Сцепившись со своим любимым, следя за приходившим в сознание негодяем, пытаясь справиться с собственной вялостью, Джон потратил столько времени на звонок в скорую, что примерно когда он закончил, помощь уже прибыла.

Благодарение небесам за маленькие милости. Ну или милости ростом-почти-в-шесть-футов по имени Грегори Лестрад, который доставил их домой спустя два часа, после заезда в больницу.

И там, в святыне их тихого и спокойного дома, Шерлок Холмс сошел с рельсов во второй раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Безумие не наступило сразу же. Нет, Шерлоку потребовалось некоторое время. Потому что, когда они добрались до дома, доброму детективу нужно было кое-что сделать: Исследовать.

Но сперва было ожидание. Он ждал, пока Джон снимет перчатки, шарф, куртку.

Шерлоку ничего этого снимать не нужно было, потому что он слетел по ступенькам в пижамных штанах, майке и истертых ботинках от Армани в тот самый момент, когда он получил смс Джона _скоро вернусь._ Не замечая весенней прохлады, он последовал за Джоном, не собираясь ему об этом сообщать, - он даже не мог сказать толком, _почему_ он за ним последовал. Нет, Шерлок знает только, что он _сделал_ это и всю оставшуюся жизнь будет за это благодарен.

Итак в этот первый день остатка своей жизни Шерлок терпеливо ждал.

Джон не спешил, вешая куртку и шарф. Не спешил и делал все аккуратно, чтобы следить за тем, чтобы на его лице не было вообще никакого выражения. Что, разумеется, сказало Шерлоку обо всем.

Так что в тот момент, когда его любимый обернулся, добрый детектив подобрался ближе. Но не для того, чтобы поцеловать, или обнять, или поддержать, нет, чтобы погнать Джона в кухню, где под пятисотваттной галогеновой лампой сушились образцы волос.

Шерлок смахнул эти образцы на край стола, посадил на их место Джона и направил на него лампу.

А потом остановился.

Они были вместе уже пять месяцев, и по-прежнему иногда у Шерлока были моменты скованности, он стеснялся прикасаться, не был уверен, что его прикосновений желают.

Поэтому Джон сказал ему, что это так.

Он провел пальцами по тыльной стороне кисти Шерлока, в которой у трех пальцев были микротрещины, и сказал: «Пожалуйста?»

Но Шерлок по-прежнему оставался неподвижным, и оставался, и оставался, а потом он расстегнул кардиган Джона, его рубашку, снимая обе вещи с требовательной заботой ученого.

И снова остановился, моргая.

И с каждым взмахом ресниц он считал цвета.

Взмах…желтый. Взмах…синий. Взмах…черный, фиолетовый, красный, розовый, какой-то оттенок зеленого, каждый цвет перетекал в другой, каждый представлял собой поврежденные кровеносные сосуды под поверхностью кожи Джона.

Взглядом Шерлок мерил ширину и высоту этих отпечатков на ребрах своего любимого, и хотя он не мог этого видеть, он знал и насколько глубоко заходят эти синяки, потому что он видел тела на столе в морге, тела, распахнутые настежь после страданий, и поэтому Шерлок знал, как глубоко заходят повреждения Джона, как распухли мышцы, как ноют кости, мог представить, как каждый вздох морозом пробегал по коже Джона.

И впервые Шерлок знал даже больше. Он знал, что такая боль заходит глубже, чем даже он способен увидеть, что скальпель и пила для кости не способны раскрыть тело человека настолько глубоко, чтобы показать раны, которые остаются, когда _их нет._

Тогда Шерлок попробовал посмотреть в лицо Джону, на его отекший, разноцветный глаз, на рану, пересекавшую его, ту, которая оставит впоследствии крошечный шрам, хотя они оба не знали об этом тогда. Шерлок попробовал смотреть в глаза Джону, но не смог, хотя и продолжил пытаться, о да, он продолжил пытаться, потому что это было наказанием, смотреть, видеть, что он натворил своим упущением, из-за собственной капризности, своего отсутствия, своего –

Тогда Шерлок и стал сходить с рельсов, грузовой поезд, ведомый стучащим сердцем и сожалением. Все тело его сотрясла дрожь, которая оставила его безмолвным, но шипящим, невидящим, но быстро моргавшим, и только когда Джон соскользнул со стола и прижался к нему ближе, Шерлок позволил себе потерять голову, затрясся так сильно, что они потеряли равновесие.

Понадобилось несколько долгих, неуклюжих секунд, но Джон довел Шерлока, с отяжелевшими и путавшимися ногами, до их спальни, быстро раздел их обоих и накрыл одеялом. А потом маленький мужчина, который заполнил самую большую пустоту в жизни Шерлока, обнимал и укачивал, утешал и говорил, и Шерлок не сможет вспомнить, что именно он говорил, только, что говорил он очень много, целую успокаивающую колыбельную шепотов, которые сделали кое-что очень хорошее: Они усыпили Шерлока Холмса.

В основном, Шерлок не видит сны. А когда увидел на этот раз, его сон не был таким уж кошмарным. Во сне его ноги и руки не переставали подергиваться, он постоянно ронял вещи. В конце концов он проснулся, когда уже давно стемнело.

Джон продолжал спать.

Они по-прежнему были укутаны одеялом, тепло дыша в лицо друг другу, и в любую другую ночь, если бы Шерлок проснулся так, он понаблюдал бы немного за спящим Джоном, прежде чем встать и сделать то, что он всегда делает: что-то, чем можно занять его мозг. Потому что для них это самое начало, ранние дни, всего лишь месяцы, не годы. С течением времени, Джон научит Шерлока тому, что он давно забыл… как останавливаться. Не останавливать свой мозг, этот грузовой поезд никто не способен остановить, но Джон научит своего милого, как оборачиваться вокруг тела своего любимого так, чтобы длинные конечности замерли, и в неподвижности тела его мозг научится делать паузу на время, достаточное, чтобы сон поглотил его.

Разумеется, это не все, чему Джон научит Шерлока. Он также покажет ему, как прикасаться, приветствуя ответное касание, но сам Шерлок научит себя очень редкой вещи: делать это самоотверженно.

Так что вместо того, чтобы выбраться из постели, Шерлок продолжил свои уроки, прикасаясь руками к своему любимому, пока его любимый спал.

В неярком свете их прикроватной лампы Шерлок наконец посмотрел в лицо Джону. Прошло чуть больше полугода с того времени, как они познали друг друга, и за это время оба носили немало синяков, потому что виновные любят использовать камни, и палки, и расщепленные доски. Так что Шерлок знаком с повреждениями на этом лице, однажды они даже думали, что Джону понадобятся швы, и возможно так и было, но Джон настоял на своем, а ведь с самого начала все, включая Шерлока, подчинялись самым неистовым требованиям этого крошечного тирана.

Но эти раны, ах, это было что-то совершенно иное. Это не был результат приключения, от которого сильнее билось сердце, не что-то, над чем можно было тихо поворчать, когда они расписывали друг другу собственную гениальность в борьбе с преступностью.

Нет, это были раны, принесенные с поля боя, неэлегантные, неряшливые, темные, и, глядя в лицо Джону, Шерлок хотел прикоснуться к неповрежденной коже, хотел забрать боль и тем устранить необходимость в болеутоляющем, он хотел испытывать боль _вместо_ Джона. Так странно было, что столько недель тому назад Шерлок знал, что он умрет за Джона, [произнес эти самые слова](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3148778), но только теперь осознал, что за этого мужчину он стал бы и страдать. Что он перенесет что угодно, если тем самым он сможет уберечь Джона.

«Что угодно,» - сказал он, в конце концов пробежавшись кончиками пальцев по истерзанной щеке своей настоящей любви.

Прикасаясь, Шерлок представлял. Добрый детектив порой способен многое вообразить; человек, который способен так много вычислить на основе столь малого, обязан это уметь.

Так что вопреки себе Шерлок представлял, что он забирает боль, убирает ссадины. Он открыл рот, словно чтобы приманить боль… _сюда, я здесь, иди ко мне._ И хотя Шерлок всегда выкладывается по полной, врубает максимальную скорость на любой дороге, где он оказывается, но на этот раз он очень старательно не пытался вообразить одного: что случилось бы, если бы он не последовал за Джоном.

Возможно, он не пытался вообразить этого – хотя очень скоро так сделает – в основном потому, что чувствительные пальцы почувствовали, как тело под ними пошевелилось. Это было мельчайшее движение, но на таком расстоянии это было словно крик. Джон проснулся.

Хотя притворялся, что спит.

Добрый доктор знал, что не способен одурачить своего милого, но он также знал, что Шерлоку легче, если иногда он притворяется, что не смотрит. Шерлоку легче прикасаться и смотреть, нюхать и пробовать на вкус. Шерлок привык к определенной грации, к тому, что он знает _как,_ но в этих отношениях все ново и он по-прежнему иногда не понимает, что делать, бывает неуклюжим, неловким, и трудно быть всем этим одновременно перед единственным человеком, высокой оценки которого ты жаждешь.

Так что иногда Джон не смотрит.

А Шерлок притворяется, что не знает об этом.

Легкие, как крылья бабочки, прикосновения продолжились, изящный танец осторожной руки по красивому лицу. Только теперь Шерлок не представлял, как он исцеляет, он тихо сопел и представлял, что любит.

Несмотря на то, что он будет говорить на протяжении долгих лет во время моментов капризов и будущих ссор, на самом деле в Джоне нет ничего, что Шерлок хотел бы поменять. Ни одного недовольного ворчания или ругательства, ни одной морщины или выбившегося волоса на виске. И при этом, именно тело Джона Шерлок почитает как святыню, потому что никакого другого тела он так близко никогда не знал, никогда не хотел знать.

И это тело, прямо рядом с ним, с морщинами и непослушными волосами, мягкой челюстью и жестким ртом, это то тело, что он знает настолько хорошо, что, ну, он может сказать вам, сколько веснушек на плечах у Джона (двадцать восемь), который средний палец на ноге длиннее (левый), и на какую высоту его живота достает его эрекция, когда у него стоит (более, чем достаточно, боже милостивый, да).

И все же после пяти месяцев в этих отношениях Шерлок не начал даже узнавать все, что можно узнать об этом теле, не говоря уж о том, чтобы от него устать, так что он притворился, что не знает, что Джон проснулся, и попытался забрать его боль, прикасаясь к местам, где болело.

А смешное заключается в том, что даже Шерлок знал, что именно это он и делает. Не потому, что он уже понимал, что прикосновения кого-то, кто любит и ценит тебя, снижают уровень стресса и волнения, позволяют телу наконец расслабиться, но потому что он видел это своими проницательными глазами. Дыхание Джона выровнялось, его сердцебиение замедлилось, напряжение вокруг его глаз ослабло… и он снова уснул.

Тогда Шерлок и сделал нечто глупое. Он превратился в _Шерлока_ и принялся охотиться за уликами.

Да, конечно, спустя годы они многому друг друга научат, но в этом и суть – пройдут годы, прежде чем они изучат точное местоположение собственных шероховатостей, а также от каких именно привычек следует отказаться.

Шерлоку понадобится больше времени, чтобы пройти по этому пути, так что именно сейчас, вместо того, чтобы отказаться от линии расследования, которую не стоит продолжать, Шерлок сделал то, что сделал, этот собиратель улик приподнял одеяло ровно настолько, чтобы он мог взглянуть на тело Джона глазами ученого.

Так что только тогда он и увидел нечто большее, чем синяки на ребрах Джона, он увидел маленький темный полумесяц на бедре Джона. Буквально на прошлой неделе в морге Шерлок изучал в подробностях тело ребенка, покрытое такими отметинами. Молли тихо сказала, что это результат удара ногой в простом ботинке в стиле «оксфорд».

Шерлок уставился на ногу Джона, быстро моргая. Неужели примерно тогда же, когда он сам лихорадочно всовывал пальцы ног в собственные «оксфорды», один из этих мужчин пинал Джона своими? _Неужели –_

Нет, нет, Джон все еще шагал, когда Шерлок вынесся на Парк-Роуд, мужчины только шаркали ногами по тротуару за ним.

Дыхание Шерлока резко участилось.

Почему он тогда не увидел пинка? Как он мог пропустить что-то настолько простое, настолько жестокое? _Что еще он пропустил?_

Впоследствии они вроде как посмеются над этим, но то, что тогда сделал Шерлок, не было смешным, а именно схватил фонарик из ящика тумбочки и натянул одеяло повыше, а сам потом сполз пониже.

Подоткнув одеяло плотнее, до самой шеи Джона, убедившись, что свет не проникает внутрь, Шерлок включил фонарик.

Полный теней мертвенно-желтый свет заставлял синяки на теле Джона выглядеть куда более крупными, темными, _глубокими._

Шерлок застонал от неожиданной боли в боку, его кожу закололо от холода, и он потянулся прикоснуться к ребрам Джона, но остановился как раз вовремя, опустив руку на бедро Джона, совсем рядом с маленьким черно-синим полумесяцем, и, часто дыша, он подумал, _Что я делал, когда они делали это? Почему я не_ видел? _Как так случилось, что я не…_

О. О, теперь Шерлок вспомнил. Он молился.

«Пожалуйста, господи, боже, нет.» - Он бежал быстрее, чем он знал, что способен, и призывал божественную сущность, в которую не верил, и Шерлок был прав, все это время он был _прав,_ чувства не дают тебе преимуществ, чувства делают тебя слепым, хотя ты смотришь в упор, так что ему оставалось сделать только одно.

Перестать чувствовать.

Шерлок задержал дыхание. Шерлок прислушался к реву своего сердца. Шерлок уставился на покалеченное тело Джона, смотря, но не видя.

И вот тут наступает тот типичный момент в художественной литературе, когда главный герой в танце подходит прямо к самому обрыву, когда герой делает глупый выбор вместо правильного. Здесь водятся драконы.

Вот разве что Шерлок Холмс не вымышленный персонаж и не герой. Он живой мужчина, впервые в жизни влюбленный в другого живого мужчину, и еще он гений, этот Шерлок Холмс. Так что именно в тот момент он применил немного этого гения и представил, кем бы он был без Джона Уотсона.

Ответ был очевиден. Именно тем, кем он был раньше.

С тихим вздохом Шерлок шагнул назад от обрыва. Он сделал правильный выбор вместо глупого. Потому что Шерлок Холмс не боится чертовых драконов.

\- Джон…

Добрый доктор пошевелился, сделал болезненный вдох. Он сделал еще два неглубоких вдоха, постанывая, и внезапно Шерлоку захотелось плакать.

Шерлок не стал плакать.

Двигаясь медленно, Джон потянулся вниз, нашел лицо Шерлока, бережно взял его в руки.

Шерлок хотел горевать.

Он не стал горевать.

«Милый,»- вздохнул Джон.

Нет, что Шерлок сделал, так это стал _очищаться._

Двигаясь так же медленно, нежно дыша прямо на влажную, ароматную кожу, Шерлок прошептал, - «Джон,» - а потом его теплые губы заскользили по мягкому члену Джона.


	3. Chapter 3

Джон вздрогнул, когда язык Шерлока коснулся его, застонал, не обращая внимания на боль, быстро пробежавшую по его ребрам, потом захихикал.

Когда позднее Шерлок спросил его об этом, добрый доктор сказал, что большинство солдат учатся этому навыку достаточно рано: Если что-то болит, но не убивает тебя , ну, лучше, черт побери, тебе _смеяться._

Так что, когда Шерлок сомкнул губы на все еще мягком члене Джона, Джон именно это и сделал. Он захихикал и погладил Шерлока по волосам, и минуту спустя он снова захихикал, потому что у него не стояло, потом еще спустя минуту у него _все еще_ не стояло, и Джон решил, что вроде как хочет, чтобы у него стояло, так что добрый доктор кряхтел и стонал, пока не смог подняться и передвинуться и оседлать голову Шерлока.

Большие теплые руки скользнули ему за спину, темный голос проворчал свое согласие, так что Джон еще немного посмеялся, а потом он начал игнорировать те места, где у него болело, и сосредоточился на тех местах, где не болело.

Он не спешил.

Потому что некуда было спешить. Обычно Шерлок движется со скоростью мысли, но в постели он ленивый, как мечта, неспешный, как долгая теплая ночь.

Так что Джон так же неспешно двигался и вскоре его кровь поняла, где в ней нуждаются, и отправилась в путь, а вместе с ней пришло трепещущее нарастающее напряжение, которое потом приведет к сладкому, расслабляющему конечности опустошению.

Потом. _Потом._ Потому что они не спешили.

Вместо этого Джон двигался и вздыхал и где-то в этом медленном процессе Шерлок положил свою раненую руку на сердце Джону, и добрый доктор понял, что он применяет дедукцию, читает шрифт Брайля тела Джона, ищет подсказки – от мурашек до напрягающихся мышц, до самой важной подсказки: дикого стука сердца Джона.

Это самое начало, немного дней прошло с тех пор, как они начали заниматься любовью, но меньше одного дня потребовалось доброму детективу, чтобы разобраться, как заставить эти мурашки побежать, эти мускулы – напрячься, это прекрасное сердце – забиться чаще. Что он все еще не выяснил, однако, так это что все это он делает с телом Джона не прикосновениями, поцелуями, стонами, а просто даря свое желание.

К счастью, у Шерлока впереди вся жизнь, чтобы учиться.

А пока в этой долгой и тихой ночи есть время, чтобы Джон медленно двигался и возбуждался, представляя, как он будет любить в ответ. А он так сильно будет любить своего милого в ответ, потому что один ценный факт, что Джон Уотсон знает о Шерлоке Холмсе: он весьма интенсивно воспринимает оральные ощущения, и член Джона во рту у него это пока что, на сто процентов, самый надежный способ сделать так, чтобы у Шерлока встал.

Мысли об эрекции, которую он не мог видеть, заставили Джона двигаться быстрее, вопреки его желанию, более быстрые движения причиняли Джону боль, и каким-то образом все его настройки сбились и, сделав еще одно, другое, последнее движение, Джон кончил, застонав.

А, да, но тут была проблемка.

У Шерлока тоже сбились настройки. Так что Шерлоку этот звук удовольствия показался звуком боли, и тогда-то Шерлок наконец завершил сложную задачу превращения в развалину.

В его мозгу махровым цветом расцвели все картины, не представлять которые он пытался – и этому быстрому, очень быстрому мозгу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы соединить их воедино, придя к итоговой уверенности – Шерлок осознал ужасное: Джон не был непробиваемым, нет, Джон был хрупким, его легко сломать, Джон был и всегда будет _под угрозой._

Сидя сверху, слегка неэлегантно, добрый доктор замер, прошептал: «Шерлок?»

Ответ сперва был тихим, как вибрация, которую скорее ощущаешь, чем слышишь. А потом звук был везде, он шел откуда-то из глубины, из места, в котором не знают о радости, а знают только, как громыхать по крышам с ревом. Это взрослый мужчина запоздало усваивал урок ребенка – о том, что любовь может делать больно, и что боль иногда больше, чем может вынести тело. Даже такое большое, как у Шерлока.

Джон быстро переместился. Он скользнул вниз по длинному телу своего любимого, думая _пост-травматический стресс,_ думая _обнять, обнять, обнять,_ и Джон прижался к Шерлоку, и пошли к черту его синяки в такой ситуации, и его глаз мог опухать сколько ему угодно, ничто не могло бы помешать Джону обнимать и обнимать и обнимать, черт побери.

Хотя это не помогло. По крайней мере сперва.

Нет, Шерлок все равно бурлил под ним, рыдая надрывно, яростно, _тихо,_ словно пытаясь сдержать в себе горе, но Джон не собирался этого терпеть, так что он засунул язык в рот Шерлока, чтобы раскрыть его и…

…и обнаружил, что он полон слюны и соленой, чуть горьковатой жидкости. Шерлок не проглотил.

Тогда Джон стал лизать между этих губ, не зная, что он хотел этим сказать, да и ему было все равно. Он лизал и лизал, и постепенно теплая сперма стала просачиваться из уголков рта Шерлока, а потом Шерлок проглотил и лизнул губы Джона, стал посасывать его губы, и наконец нежно взял его лицо в руки, прижал к своей шее и прошептал-проплакал-прокричал: «Шшш, о, шшш-шшш-шшш.»

И именно тогда, словно лампочка зажглась в голове Джона, он осознал. Для этого мужчины он не был мимолетным увлечением. Он никогда не будет чем-то, чтобы просто унять скуку. Нет, нет, нет. Джон Хэмиш Уотсон стал жизнью Шерлока Холмса.

Джон яростно обнял в ответ, он тоже шептал и снова захихикал, помоги ему господь, потому что наконец познать всю глубину преданности и любви, что скрывались за этими проницательными серыми глазами? О, это знание стоило раны, оно стоило множества ран. Джон, может, и не понимает, почему огромное сердце Шерлока так грандиозно было отдано ему из всех людей, но ему было все равно. Все, что знал Джон, - это что это откровение было настолько сладостным, что заставило его _смеяться._

Солнечный день может стать мрачным без предупреждения, но тучи могут растаять так же быстро, и так Джон вернул Шерлока в свет вместе с собой, рассеял тучи быстро и ласково, засунув в ухо Шерлоку палец.

Посреди сопливого, заикающегося всхлипа Шерлок дернулся в сторону, задохнулся-засмеялся: «Прекрати!»

Но Джон не прекратил. На протяжении всей своей жизни Джон не прекратит делать многое.

Ругаться. Он всегда будет стараться сдерживаться, но до конца дней своих Джон Уотсон будет сквернословом.

Набирать и сбрасывать вес. Добрый доктор будет наливаться, а потом неизбежно снова таять, а больше тут и сказать нечего.

Беречь Шерлока Холмса. В этом Джон всегда будет только набирать обороты, он никогда не станет сбрасывать их. Да, с этого момента и до конца дней своих Джон Уотсон будет делать одно: заботиться об этом редкостном человеке.

Так что, когда Шерлок отодвинулся, Джон последовал за ним, засовывая по пальцу в каждое ухо Шерлока, а если и есть способ довести доброго детектива до истерики, то это он и есть.

Размазывая слезы, слюну и остатки спермы повсюду, они боролись, они кувыркались, они хихикали, они стонали.

Шерлок случайно защемил свои треснувшие пальцы в кровати и завыл. Джон ударился рассеченной бровью о плечо Шерлока и ругнулся.

А примерно спустя две минуты от начала их борьбы один из них повернулся, второй изогнулся, и они полетели вниз, рухнув на пол с Хадсон-пугающим грохотом.

* * *

 

Совсем рядом с 221Б есть одно место, которое, как знает Джон, любит Шерлок. Там, где Бейкер-стрит пересекается с Мэрилбоун-роуд, и Джон практически уверен, что Шерлок любит его потому что… ну, потому что оно очень похоже на мозг Шерлока.

Он неослабевающий, этот перекресток, никогда не затихающий. Машины летят шестью бурлящими потоками по Мэрилбоун, направляясь к развязке или от нее. Такси быстро огибают округлые углы, выносятся на площадку для крикета. А пешеходы, о, они как кровь, густо текущая по тротуарам, сочащаяся неумолимой рекой вокруг машин, остановленных светофором.

Этот перекресток, где их широкая и драгоценная улица встречается с одной из главных артерий Лондона, о, это настойчивое место, неистребимое. Как Шерлок.

Когда данные ставят его в тупик, Шерлок иногда проходит пешком несколько сотен метров от квартиры до любого из углов Бейкер-стрит и неподвижно стоит, засунув руки в карманы, на тротуаре, всегда достаточно мешая прохожим, чтобы они вынуждены были его огибать. Он жаждет не их близости, а непрекращающегося движения, которое удаляет из его мозга лишнее, каким-то образом оставляя лишь жизненно важное. Джон неоднократно называл эти углы местом для размышлений Шерлока.

Но на этот раз Шерлок был там не для того, чтобы поразмыслить.

Нет, Шерлок стоял на перекрестке потому, что когда Шерлок проснулся, он сделал то, что он делает так часто, потянулся к Джону. А взамен нашел лишь свой мобильник на подушке Джона.

Смс было простое и ясное: _Я здесь не для того, чтобы размышлять… я жду здесь тебя._

Так, в день после дня, которому они не дали имени, никакого специального обозначения, дня, в отношении которого они совместно и навсегда притворились, что забыли его, да, в день после _того_ дня Шерлок стоял на западном углу Бейкер-стрит и смотрел на юг, через Мэрилбоун. И он не видел там Джона.

Тогда Шерлок посмотрел на восток, на противоположную сторону четырехполосной Бейкер-стрит. Там он тоже не увидел Джона.

Шерлок посмотрел тогда на юго-восток и _там_ и стоял добрый доктор, на пешеходном островке, крошечном плевке бетона, прямо посреди Бейкер и Мэрилбоун. Стоял прямо там в потоке пешеходного движения, в то время, как сотни машин стояли на красный, так близко к нему, что Джон мог бы прикоснуться к их металлическим телам.

Когда Джон увидел, что Шерлок наконец его заметил, он улыбнулся.

Шерлок скажет вам, что он никогда не гадает. Когда он это говорит, знайте, что Шерлок лжет. Потому что Шерлок гадает постоянно. Когда так часто пытаешься угадать, то получаешь ответы, потому что кто-то более осведомленный, умный или просто более педантичный, чем ты в пределах слышимости обязательно тебя поправит. И тогда – бинго! – находятся улики, получается ответ, исправляется несправедливость.

Но с Джоном Шерлок пытается не гадать, более того, он пытается не _использовать дедукцию_ в отношении Джона. Потому что Шерлок нашел что-то более редкое, нежели очарование того, чтобы быть правым, с добрым доктором он нашел человека, с которым он не против ошибаться.

Нет, это тоже вранье, Шерлок по-прежнему не любит, когда он неправ, но с Джоном ему за это не стыдно.

Все это в общем не имеет отношения к сути дела. Сутью был Джон. Там. На безопасном, оживленном крошечном плевке бетона. И Шерлок не хотел гадать почему, не хотел применять дедукцию. Он хотел, чтобы Джон сказал ему.

Шерлок шагнул с тротуара, естественно не на тот свет, прошагал перед «ягуаром», получил проклятие от таксиста, в то время как Джон нахмурился и улыбнулся одновременно, и наконец Шерлок был там, со своим любимым, на крошечном островке посреди моря металла.

Джон моргнул, глядя на Шерлока снизу вверх. Шерлок моргнул, глядя на Джона сверху вниз. Джон посмотрел на машины, так плотно окружавшие их, замершие на красный, и тогда Шерлок тоже посмотрел на них.

Джон понаблюдал за толпой людей, стоявших рядом с ними. Тогда и Шерлок сделал так же.

После того, как Джон увидел, что Шерлок все это заметил, заметил множество взглядов, всех этих людей, которые _увидят,_ Джон показал Шерлоку, что он не боится, что они увидят, что он хочет этого, что он никогда-никогда не будет бояться дать знать всем, насколько сильно он любит Шерлока Холмса.

Джон привстал на цыпочки, обнял Шерлока за шею и поцеловал в губы.

Поначалу Шерлок не ответил на поцелуй.

Потому что этот поцелуй на людях заставил Шерлока думать о кулаках. Заставил его думать о боли и защите от боли. Заставил его хотеть отодвинуться.

Но вот в чем дело: Шерлок знает, что его разум – непростое место, что там одно соединяется с другим, строятся ассоциации, создаются воспоминания. Иногда ассоциации, что строятся там, искажаются. Иногда воспоминания, что создаются там, фальшивы. Так что стоя там и не целуя в ответ, Шерлок понял, что он соединяет то, что случилось с Джоном с любовью Джона, и что он позволяет создаться фальшивой, неправильной ассоциации: Страх.

Ну что ж.

_Ну что ж._

_О, черт побери, ну что ж._

И этот человек, который переболтает, передумает, перегонит практически всех своих знакомых, тот, что живет расточительностью, ну, он рассмеялся в рот Джону и наконец поцеловал его в ответ.

Они держали друг друга в объятиях, целовались, словно это было подходящим для этого местом, целовались, словно показывая всем, кто посмотрел бы, как именно выглядит любовь.

Она выглядит, как смех, сказал бы Джон.

Она выглядит, как Джон, сказал бы Шерлок.

На самом деле это выглядело, как борьба со страхом, как способность радоваться каждому моменту жизни, потому что именно ради этого каждый вздох, чтобы чувствовать и касаться и смеяться и искать и мечтать и любить и любить и любить.

Дышать. И любить. И пусть все смотрят, несмотря ни на что.

 _Это_ и случилось в тот день прямо посреди Бейкер-стрит и Мэрилбоун-роуд.

И тому дню они дали имя, о да.

Да, они будут вспоминать Утро, Когда Та Таксистка Въехала в Тумбу, Потому что Она Пялилась На Нас, еще долгое-долгое время.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
